Always Surprises
by Derekari
Summary: A bunch of ficlets revolving around Lt. Riley and Col. Rooks. Rating varies, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Close One

"Fucker almost got my eye," while Riley doesn't seem to be too distressed, mostly damn pissed off, Rooks can't share his easygoing attitude about the injury. Staring at the blood-soaked, make-do bandage covering half of his trusted aide's face makes his chest feel oddly tight and heavy, as if something is slowly strangling him. It's such a foreign feeling that he can barely even recognize it as worry.

Nonetheless, Rooks can only scold his aide for being reckless - if not only because he doesn't know how to put his concern in words. Years in Blackwatch have taught not to care about such things - and usually Rooks' doesn't give a rat's ass. Yet, thinking about what could've happened... fuck.

"Oh, shut up," Riley snarls, clearly annoyed. It's exactly what one, especially Rooks, could expect from him - yet it sets something off in the colonel.

"No, you shut up," Rooks growls back, frustration suddenly blaring through his voice as he grabs Riley harshly from his collar, forcing him face a deep, sharp glare. "My aide won't get shot for being a suicidal moron, is that clear?"

For a moment, the lieutenant looks confused, maybe even somewhat shocked, but then grins mildly and chuckles: "Clear, sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Daydreaming

Rooks stood tall and composed, despite the fact they had just pulled through a mission that cost them half of their men. Even though Riley could tell Rooks was frustrated, he always was after failures, it barely showed - even his voice stayed calm while he went through the details of their next mission.

Riley watched Rooks in awe, feeling thrills crawl on his skin just from the colonel's rough voice. Everything in Rooks embodied deep and rough experience - something the lieutenant couldn't help but admire. Hot damn. What would he give to run hands over that well-trained body and carefully examine every muscle and map every scar. To be close enough to inhale Rooks' scent which had to be tainted with all the dirt and gore from his old battles. Fuck, just the thought made Riley's mouth water and awoke the teasing burn of arousal. Wonder how Rooks would groan if-

"Riley?" a sharp growl woke Riley from his daze to a painful realization that he had just missed everything the colonel had possibly said.

"Uh, sorry, sir," Riley stammered in a momentarily panic. He could only hope he hadn't let his eyes wander like his thoughts had. "I... got a bit lost in thought."

"I noticed," Rooks remarked bluntly, frowning slightly at Riley. The glare burned right through the lieutenant - at least so he felt. Fuck, had the colonel noticed something? Oh, he was so dead. So very dead.

"Focus, we need to go through the next mission plan," the colonel snapped, turning away. "I don't want more screw-ups."

"Y-yes, sir. Sorry again, sir," Riley answered, feeling a wave of relief washing over him. He was off the hook - for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Possessiveness

Rooks knew some of his colleagues wondered why he had suddenly taken a liking to wearing his collar up. He just tried to push it off his mind and act like he didn't even acknowledge the rumors lingering in the air. Were he to somehow react to them, it'd probably just strengthen them and then it'd be only a matter of time before someone would be daring enough to try to check the colonel's neck.

The neck decorated with a brutal looking bitemark - a little something Riley liked to leave behind as a reminder of who was in control at the end of the day. Rooks could never tell whether he enjoyed it or shamed it.


	4. Chapter 4: Thrill of a Hunt

The colonel isn't quite sure what to make out of Riley's messed up figure when the lieutenant staggers in their shared room, covered in dirt, bloodstains and even bits of flesh. The mess isn't anything new, it was more of an usual than an exception in their line of work. What disturbs the colonel is the look on the lieutenant's face. Sure, he had seen soldiers being joyful for surviving a life-threatening surprise attack, but the look on Riley's face wasn't just simple happiness, but much deeper satisfaction.

"What a fight. You should've seen. Seen how I slayed every last one of those fuckers," Riley breathes out when he reaches Rooks, his voice almost admiring, yet oddly sloppy as if he was dazed or drunk.

Before the colonel can bring himself to answer, the lieutenant practically collapses against him. Firstly it seems like just plain exhaustion, but then Rooks feels Riley's hands wandering on his hips, unbuckling the battle gear on their way.

"I'm so fucking turned on," Riley moans against Rooks', thrusting their hips together. His erection can't go unnoticed even through the sturdy battle gear. "If I don't get something, I'll fucking lose it."

It's the only warning the colonel gets before Riley captures him into a violent, blood-tainted kiss. For a moment, Rooks wonders if his aide is already mad- and that's the last clear thought he gets.


	5. Chapter 5: Unshaken

It was oddly interesting, fascinating how Riley managed to keep his unshaken look. Despite the difference in their ranks, ages and heights which all put him into disadvantage, the lieutenant still hold himself like a superior. Even when he was shamelessly inviting Rooks to fuck him, raw against the wall of a secluded street, he seemed dominant.

"Come on, old man," Riley purred in the air which was already thick with wanton heat as he opened his battle gear, letting it fall off piece by piece like some kind of a twisted countdown.

"Watch it, I'm not that much older than you," Rooks growled back at him, both irritation and hunger lingering in his dark eyes. A pleased groan passed Riley's lips as he was forcefully pushed against the wall.

"Prove it," the lieutenant grinned at the colonel, the crook on his lips dripping with tainted lust. "I won't make this easy for you."


	6. Chapter 6: Finest Failure

While Riley was a known problem case, many said that underneath his snarky attitude, he truly had potential to be a good commander. He had the stark and fierce attitude needed to keep people in line as well as sharp wits and dedication. Not to mention he had the hunger for dominance- given the chance, he clung to power tooth and nail.

Undeniably he can command Rooks knees on the ground more than easily. Tell him what he wanted and how he wanted it in shameless detail without a faintest notch on his voice tone or a twinge in his expression. Yet, no matter how he loves that feeling of absolute dominance, he never manages to prevent his collected, authoritative role slipping when Rooks takes him deeper into his mouth, working his tongue around the throbbing flesh with a torturing skill. As the pleasure begins to build up, making Riley's muscles twitch, he always falls to incoherent, unprofessional set of "oh fuck, Douglas, oh gods yes".


	7. Chapter 7: Lapdog

Obviously there was something shady going on when a lieutenant and a colonel got along as well as Riley and Rooks did. Besides the inevitable rumors, it had become a routine that every time Riley was left alone with the troops, he got ridiculed for his relationship with the colonel. Poor bastards didn't dare to risk pissing off the colonel himself, so they went for the second best option. Riley had collected quite a list of not-so-admiring nicknames, ranging from everyone's favorite "lapdog" to simpler ones like "kiss-ass" and more creative ones like "Rooks' personal bitch". Even though Riley knew he should've probably just ignored the dickheads, with his temperament that was no option – and he had never been sorry for his volatile nature.

For example, take that incident in the bar. Served that fucker just right to find his teeth scattered around the floor after calling Rooks a faggot because "there was no other reason why he'd keep a mere lieutenant whose only advantage was a pretty face as his personal aide". The colonel would've probably lynched the bigmouth gladly himself, but Riley hadn't been able to hold himself back. So, nowadays Riley was mostly known as "Colonel Rooks' angry guard dog" - and in all honesty he was growing quite fond of the nickname.


	8. Chapter 8: Bark Bark

"Don't get too cocky, Riley," Rooks frowns at the lieutenant, anything but happy about the newest stunt he has pulled. "I'm still your superior- and you don't go running around without me telling you to."

Riley finds it oddly adorable how the colonel tries to claim the throne with such feeble words. Admittedly the lieutenant knows he has gone too far already, but he can't resist the temptation to push even farther. The potential danger thrills him and he needs to know what happens next. He flashes an amused, wide grin, ridiculing the colonel's words completely. Rooks' expression darkens as he grabs the lieutenant by the collar and slams him against the closest wall, capturing the smaller man in his shadow.

"Laugh all you want- you're still my loyal lapdog at the end of the day," the colonel growls lowly, dangerously, edging so close that there are mere centimeters between their faces. Riley can see something primal, animalistic behind Rooks' dark eyes- a basic need for control, need to claim for the position as the alpha male? He doesn't know, he doesn't care- he only knows that it does wonders to him.

"Bark bark," he mocks, almost laughing, provoking. He feels fingers curling around his neck and he shifts against the wall, his breathing becoming edged, his pulse speeding up. Oh, this was getting good.

"Bark bark," he repeats in a whisper.


End file.
